Movie Night
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: With Saratoga out on an overnight Commission, Lexington and San Diego have her room to themselves all night. A fact they intend to exploit fully. [Smut]


**Movie Night**

''Movie night~!''

Night had fallen over the Naval Base, though not everyone was fast asleep. Namely San Diego – the bubbly cherry-haired girl hopping out the bathroom with a bright grin on her face, freshly changed into her sleepwear. The dorm room was not her own; evident by the soft pink tones of the wallpaper, illuminated only by the flat-screen TV and nearby lamps.

''Now, now.'' A smooth voice sang from the couch. ''No need to yell, Sandy.''

Lexington smiled over at the bubbly songstress, the pink-haired woman clad in a pair of fluffy pink pyjama top and bottoms. Her pyjamas were much more conservative than San Diego's – the cherry-haired girl wearing a black tank top that strained to contain her bust and a pair of black frilly panties.

San Diego merely blew a childish raspberry at the older woman, skipping over to the small couch – and promptly taking a seat in Lexington's lap, making her companion blush lightly. The two of them had been dating for several months by this point and were no stranger to affection, though both were careful to not let their relationship be known. It'd be awkward if Saratoga, San Diego's main rival, were to find out her older sister was dating her rival.

Granted San Diego and Lexington were also rivals of a sort, both competing in the idol business... but, that rivalry only made for steaming evenings between the two. Though it was nice to simply sit back and snuggle, taking a night to simply bask in each other's presence – confident they wouldn't be interrupted, since Saratoga was out on an overnight commission.

Without a word Lexington picked up the remote and flicked the movie on, letting it play out. San Diego eagerly leaned over to her left and picked up a wide bowl full of sweets, snatching up a handful and stuffing them in her mouth – giggling at Lexington's exasperated sigh.

''Don't make a mess.'' Lexington murmured in a soft, playfully-chastising tone.

''It's fine~'' San Diego emphasised that by slipping another small handful into her mouth, rolling the sugary sweets around her mouth before audibly swallowing them.

She went to reach for another handful but Lexington caught her hand, intertwining their fingers. San Diego blushed lightly and glanced over her shoulder, puffing her cheeks out in a light pout. In response Lexington only smiled softly, her lips curving up as she unhanded her... and nimbly picked up three sugary orbs between her fingers.

''Let me.'' Lexington uttered affectionately, her right hand sensually stroking San Diego's bare thigh.

San Diego giggled lightly and complied, her prior pout melting away. She turned her gaze back onto the movie, following it along with her eyes while her attention was focused on the hand soothingly stroking her right thigh, Lexington's dexterous hand slowly sliding further up her thigh; exciting her with the slow movements. Lexington's other hand came up to her lips and pressed one of the sugary balls against her lips, prompting San Diego to eagerly part her lips and take it inside.

Sweet sugar danced along her tongue and she cooed, the faint aftertaste of strawberry lingering on her tongue. A second sugar ball followed; Lexington's slim fingers sensually tracing her lips and smearing the lingering sugar along them. The ticklish sensation prompted San Diego to slip her tongue out, licking her lips before slithering her tongue over her lover's fingers, giggling as she licked them clean of sugar.

''Mm... naughty girl...'' Lexington breathed in her ear, sending a pleasant shiver up San Diego's spine.

A soft moan escaped the cherry-haired idol as Lexington kissed the back of her neck; her warm lips feeling so wonderfully good against her skin. She was distracted as a third sugar ball pressed against her lips, and in a heartbeat San Diego replied – her tongue snaking out and scooping up the ball, biting down on it the second it was in her mouth.

Lexington giggled quietly at that, her nimble fingers stroking San Diego's jaw before returning to the bowl of candy, selecting a few more to feed her lover. At the same time her right hand moved up further, briefly stroking her inner thigh before pressing her hand against San Diego's panties – eliciting a gentle moan from the cherry-haired girl, a gentle shudder running through her.

''Ah... Lexy~'' San Diego groaned, pursing her lips as Lexington teasingly rubbed her off.

In response Lexington merely chuckled softly, her warm breath brushing against San Diego's neck before she planted another sensual kiss on it. San Diego shuddered as Lexington slid her hand into her black underwear, cupping her pussy and teasingly prodding her folds – her nimble fingertips stroking her pussy lips before spreading them apart, her middle finger daringly tracing her lower lips but not entering her.

''Mn~'' San Diego whimpered breathily, her cheeks turning a rosy red.

A small chunk of chocolate poked her lips and San Diego obediently opened her mouth, moaning as she bit down on the dark chocolate. Her eyes stared at the TV but she was barely paying attention any more, her mind focused solely on the fingers teasing her pussy and the sweets dancing on her tongue. Her thighs clamped together as Lexington playfully pressed her thumb against her clit, applying _just _enough pressure to be distracting yet not enough to make her moan with pleasure.

''Hmhm...'' Lexington giggled quietly, dragging her tongue up the back of her neck. ''Your hair... always reminds me of cherries, Sandy~''

Any reply San Diego had melted into a shaky moan as Lexington licked the back of her ear, gently biting down on her earlobe a moment later. Her hips buckled as Lexington finally pushed a single finger inside her pussy, mewling as her girlfriend wiggled it around her insides. On reflex she grabbed Lexington's wrist, insistently pushing her hand against her needy pussy and begging for more.

Lexington hummed in quiet agreement, adding a second and then a third finger – eliciting a pleased moan from San Diego as all three digits scissored inside her slick folds. On instinct the cherry-haired girl pushed her hips back towards Lexington, tingling pleasure teasing her lower half as her lover fingered her. With an affectionate smile Lexington leaned forwards; causing a breathy half-smile to cross San Diego's lips as she _felt _Lexington's boobs press against her back.

''A-Ah...'' San Diego mewled softly as Lexington's left hand slipped down her shoulder, pulling the left strap of her vest off – and allowing her plump breast to bounce free.

The older woman wasted no time in cupping her breast, her slim fingers sinking into San Diego's soft tit and earning another moan from the cherry-haired girl. Lexington cooed appreciatively, lovingly rolling her breast around in her grip and running her thumb over San Diego's nipple, teasing the perky nub. While both of them were similar in size, even to the point of wearing each other's bras if needed, Lexington always found San Diego's boobs so strangely enamouring.

San Diego mewled happily at her touch, squirming in her Lexington's lap and panting heavily – her cheeks quickly becoming the same shade as her hair. Her pelvis twisted pleasantly as Lexington sped up her movements, fingering her with more effort than before and sending wonderful jolts of pleasure through her.

''Moan for me~'' Lexington whispered into her ear, before promptly biting her ear and sucking on it.

''O-Ohh~'' San Diego complied, letting her voice out in a musical moan – her voice rising a pitch when Lexington pinched her nipple.

Lexington giggled, licking the back of her ear while adding a fourth finger to San Diego's pussy – lewdly pumping them in and out of her folds and relishing her girlfriend's lewd moans. Her left hand groped San Diego's breast more roughly, squeezing it so suddenly it knocked the breath out of her lungs. To Lexington's delight it wasn't long before San Diego was bucking her hips, lust addling her mind as her orgasm rapidly drew near.

Smiling warmly Lexington purposefully leaned in until her lips brushed against San Diego's ear – and whispered into it. ''Cum for me, _darling~_''

''A_-Ahh~!_'' San Diego cried out, spasming in Lexington's lap and climaxing on her probing fingers; her panties becoming wet with her own honey.

Lexington let San Diego ride out her orgasm; continuing to pump her slick digits into her lover's pussy until her orgasm eventually drew to a close. The cherry-haired girl remained stiff for a brief second before going limp, gasping and panting as powerful aftershocks travelled up and down her burning-hot body.

After a few more moments Lexington tugged her fingers out, smiling at San Diego's quiet groan. She leaned over her companion's shoulders and peered down at her slick pussy, admiring her lewd handiwork – teasingly prodding at San Diego's hypersensitive folds and earning herself a dazed moan in reward.

''Feel good?'' Lexington playfully asked, kissing San Diego's cheek.

In response the cherry-haired girl breathlessly nodding, catching her breath. A few seconds later San Diego got off her lap and stood up, giving Lexington a perfect view of her curvy ass before she bent over, yanking her now-soaked panties off. San Diego turned around a second later, and Lexington flushed lightly as she got a good look at her lover's wet slit – but more embarrassing was the breathy, eager grin on San Diego's face.

''My turn.'' San Diego purred deviously.

Lexington didn't get the chance to reply before San Diego straddled her, all but crashing their lips together. The pink-haired idol moaned and cupped San Diego's cheeks, their tongues meeting in a wild french-kiss that only served to arouse them more. Lexington shivered as her companion laid her hands on her shoulders, swiftly moving them down to the nearest button and all but ripping her shirt open.

One by one each button came undone, slowly revealing more and more of Lexington's fair skin; her plump boobs soon becoming revealed. San Diego wasted no time in undoing the last few buttons, allowing the older idol's shirt to spill open and just barely conceal her breasts. That was swiftly resolved as San Diego tugged her shirt open, licking her lips at the sight of Lexington's alluring boobs, pleasantly round and soft-looking.

''Mn~'' Lexington moaned as San Diego eagerly groped her tits, squeezing them between her fingers.

San Diego flashed her a cheeky grin before shifting back a little, allowing her to dart down and hungrily kiss Lexington's breasts. The older idol moaned and tipped her head back, letting her eyes flutter shut as her companion peppered her round breasts with passionate kisses. Each little kiss was joined by a slight nip as her teeth grazed her breasts, sending a jolt of a excitement through the pink-haired idol.

Fresh pleasure teased her tits as San Diego took a pink nipple into her mouth, tenderly sucking on the perky nub. Lexington groaned and shivered, her breathing growing quick as San Diego teased her – both her hands coming up to cup Lexington's plump breasts, giving them a pleasant squeeze while she sucked on them.

''Hehe...'' San Diego giggled softly, audibly popping her lips off and unhanding Lexington's breasts, sliding them down her sides and hooking her fingers into the older idol's pink pyjama bottoms.

Lexington shuddered and lifted her hips off the couch, letting San Diego pull her pyjama bottoms down her long legs. The second they were out the way San Diego nudged her long legs open, grasping Lexington's hips a moment later and pulling them closer to the edge of the couch. Knowing what she was planning Lexington flushed darkly, shifting until she was comfortable and giving San Diego an inviting smile.

''Go ahead~'' Lexington murmured sultrily.

San Diego grinned wordlessly in response, and promptly buried her head between the older idol's thighs. Instantly Lexington moaned, ticklish pleasure flooding her as San Diego took a long lick of her pussy. Several more licks followed the first, San Diego's masterful tongue teasing her folds before boldly slipping it inside her pussy, swirling around her insides.

''Mm~!'' Lexington groaned approvingly, releasing a slow breath as she laid her hands on San Diego's head, pushing it deeper between her thighs.

In response San Diego slipped her tongue out and giggled, smooching the pink-haired idol's folds before shoving her tongue back inside. With clear experience San Diego swirled her tongue around Lexington's pussy, teasing her inner walls and eagerly lapping up her leaking honey. Warmth flooded her cheeks when Lexington's thighs pressed against said cheeks, the sensation only encouraging San Diego to do more.

The cherry-haired girl laid her hands on Lexington's hips, steadying her and allowing her to bury her tongue in deep – eagerly darting it around the older idol's pussy, slithering it over all her weak spots and earning plenty of sharp, breathless gasps from Lexington. Getting all hot and bothered the Aircraft Carrier shrugged off her pyjama shirt, shivering when San Diego 'rewarded' her with a kiss on the clit.

''Mn... Sandy...'' Lexington moaned softly, shuddering as her companion giggled and kissed her pussy again.

Even with the relatively warm temperature Lexington shivered, feeling so wonderfully exposed without her shirt on – her unconfined breasts heaving with each deep breath she took. Every little lick from San Diego's expert tongue sent sharp bursts of pleasure running through her pelvis like lightning, sucking the breath from her lungs and causing her to roll her hips instinctively.

''A-Ah...'' Lexington breathed, screwing her eyes shut as San Diego pulled her tongue out – and instead replaced it with three fingers, eagerly plunging them into Lexington's pussy.

At San Diego's breathy murmur Lexington spread her legs apart, groaning when San Diego responded by kissing her clit approvingly. The cherry-haired girl peppering lustful kisses all over her quivering pelvis, her muscles slowly coiling tighter and tighter as her inevitable orgasm built, a breath-stealing heat flooding her lower half.

No matter how much she tried to resist she knew she was fighting a losing battle, her plump breasts heaving with her quickening breaths. Her building pleasure only made San Diego double her efforts, giggling softly as she smooched her pussy lips relentlessly, daringly adding a fourth finger and plunging it into her wet slit eagerly.

''S-Sandy... a-ahh... I'm-'' Lexington gasped as San Diego added her thumb into the mix, teasingly rubbing her clit – and pushing her over the edge. ''_Ahh~!_''

San Diego giggled breathily as Lexington climaxed, her tongue eagerly lapping at the older idol's pussy and drinking up her sweet honey. San Diego helped drag out her climax for as long as she could, pulling her tongue back once her orgasm had subsided.

''Ah... haah...'' Lexington panted heavily, twitching in the aftershocks.

''Hehe, looks like I win~'' San Diego teasingly cheered, wiggling her tongue playfully.

''That... you did...'' Lexington smiled breathily, sitting up. ''Now... it's my turn. Strip...''

San Diego smiled cutely and obeyed, hooking her fingers under her camisole top and yanking it over her head, throwing it aside the moment she could and leaving her standing naked before her partner. San Diego giggled at the attention, teasingly hopping on the spot and making her boobs bounce alluringly. Lexington quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, swiftly leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss; muffling San Diego's low moan of delight.

Slowly Lexington lowered down, pushing San Diego with her. Both idols dropped down to the floor, and the moment she could Lexington grabbed San Diego's arms and pushed the shorter girl against the carpet, eliciting a muted grunt from the cherry-haired girl. A grunt that quickly melted into a cute mewl as Lexington groped her plump breasts, lustfully toying with them and pleasuring her lover.

''A-Ah~'' San Diego moaned as their lips broke apart, a breathy smile curling at her lips. ''Mm... you really like 'em, dont'cha~?''

''Of course.'' Lexington replied affectionately, kissing her on the nose. ''I can't seem to get enough of you.''

San Diego giggled in reply, daintily lifting her right leg and pushing it between Lexington's thighs – earning a stifled grunt from the taller woman as San Diego's shin rubbed against her sensitive pussy. With a wider smile San Diego repeated the action, teasingly rubbing her shin against Lexington's lower lips and relishing the older idol's soft moans.

Lexington wasn't idle however – her hands lustfully squeezing and groping San Diego's soft round tits, savouring their addictive softness. Her knee buckled when San Diego responded by sliding her shin against her sensitive folds, giving Lexington an idea.

''Mn...?'' San Diego grunted in surprise when Lexington released her breasts and sat back – before grabbing the cherry-haired girl's left leg, lifting it up... and pressing her sensitive pussy against San Diego's. ''A-Ah~''

The pink-haired idol groaned and did it again, idly shifting her position as she rubbed her pussy against her lover's, sending sparks of pleasure through her pelvis. The sensation was made all the more erotic at the sound of San Diego's low moans, encouraging Lexington to continue scissoring with the shorter girl – one hand coming up to grope her own breast, pleasuring herself.

San Diego clearly saw that, whimpering and sliding a hand down her front, tracing a finger around her clit and teasing herself. In response Lexington tugged San Diego's raised leg closer, hungrily attaching her lips to the ankle and kissing it, earning a shaky mewl from San Diego – her lover pushing her hips towards her in response.

''Haah... Mn...'' Lexington panted, her mind growing foggy as sparks of pleasure teasing her pussy – yet he didn't stop smooching San Diego's leg. ''So beautiful...''

The shorter idol giggled breathily, her free hand coming up to grope her own breast. ''Ah... g-guess this is... the best part... of the film... h-huh?''

Lexington couldn't stop the giggle that passed her pink lips, fixing San Diego with a loving smile. ''Then be sure... to enjoy... the _'climax'_, ufufu...''

Both of them laughed softly at the joke, only for their laughs to melt into moans as fresh pleasure tickled their nude bodies. The reminder prompted Lexington to speed up, grinding her pussy against San Diego's slick folds with lustful eagerness. San Diego rolled her hips as best she could but left the majority of the movement to Lexington, instead spending the time to tease herself for Lexington's viewing pleasure.

Soft moans spilled from the Light Cruiser's lips, her back arching off the carpet as she teased her clit more, her free hand lewdly fondling her right breast. Even as she tipped her head back she didn't tear her half-lidded eyes away from Lexington's, a breathy smile glued to her face. Lexington shuddered at the lewd sight, moaning under her breath and fluttering her eyes shut, focusing solely on the pleasure burning her lower lips.

''Ah... Mn...'' Lexington rolled her hips faster,a burning sensation rapidly swelling inside her. ''S-Sandy... Sandy... Sand- _Mm~!_''

Her orgasm rushed through her yet she didn't stop moving her hips, a strangled moan escaping her throat as she heatedly rubbed her pussy against San Diego's – and for her effort she was rewarded with the sound of San Diego climaxing too, crying out and writhing beneath her. Their slick folds slid together in rough, passion-fuelled rolls that nearly melted their minds in unison, nothing but the pleasure mattering to either of them any more.

''Ah... haah~'' Lexington breathed, groaning as her rolling hips slowed to a stop – her muscles going slack as she stopped, panting heavily.

Below her San Diego let out a pleased mewl, unhanding her plump breast and simply laying her hands on her stomach, spending a minute to breathe. After a long pause Lexington slowly untangled her legs from San Diego and laid down atop her; burying her head into the crook of San Diego's neck and tiredly kissing her neck.

''Hya...'' San Diego moaned softly, giggling into Lexington's ear as their breasts squished together. ''How long... until Sara-chan... gets back... again...?''

Lexington smiled hotly. ''Not until the morning.''

San Diego hummed, sliding her hands down and grabbing Lexington's ass. ''Then wanna make a movie of our own~?''

''Hmhm... only if I'm the _director~_''

''A-Ah~ not ther- _Mm~!_''

[END]


End file.
